Usuario discusión:Pokefanita
¡Hola chico, chica o ser asexuado viviente que seas, Bienvenido a Pokeespectaculos! Aquí podrás realizar Novelas de todo tipo y conocer muchos usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en la discusión de algún administrador para ver si puede ayudarte, y no olvides leer las Reglas. Esperamos que seas bueno escribiendo, creando sprites y que subas imágenes de buena calidad o serán borrados :D Mucha suerte en tu viaje de descubrimiento por la wiki... Bienvenida~ Pues Hola, Bienvenida a PE, Ojalá la pases bien y conozcas mucha gente. Te haré unas recomendaciones: #Cambiate el nombre de usuario, ya hay una usuaria llamada Pokefany y conociéndola, de seguro por poco y te tira una pared encima. #Coloca las MM poniendo "Archivo:Cara_de_nombredelpokémon.png" entre [[]] así no queda el recuadro azul. #Leete las Reglas para evitarte problemas xd Pues eso ^^ ~Germen~(~)Messages,Messages everywhere~ 18:59 27 dic 2011 (UTC) ¡Buenas noticias! ¡Me dejan usar la cara del absol shiny! [[Usuario:Snivy1123|'Cotillea mi user']].[[Usuario Discusión:Snivy1123|'o te ganas una colleja']] 12:49 8 ene 2012 (UTC) ¡Porfa! ¡Sigue TO! Cuando lo sigas yo continuaré JS. Por cierto, ya me leí los últimos caps con la música esa, da como cosquillas en la barriga al leer. Si lees esto y son menos de las 19:30 (Hora española) estaré en el chat. [[Usuario:Snivy1123|'Cotillea mi user']].[[Usuario Discusión:Snivy1123|'o te ganas una colleja']] 17:43 9 feb 2012 (UTC) Si has recibido este mensaje es que tienes un personaje en Juego de Sombras Hola, mando este mensaje por que hay nuevas encuestas en la página de JS y necesito la opinón de TODOS los personajes. Vota, por favor. [[Usuario:Snivy1123|'Mira aqui']].[[Usuario Discusión:Snivy1123|'y luego me cuentas']] 17:51 14 feb 2012 (UTC) Título :3 Bueno, creo que ya tengo un poco pensado el título: "Guardianes legendarios y la oscura amenaza" En el mundo todos decimos que los legendarios son quienes se encargan de mantener todo bajo control y orden pero, ¿que pasa cuando necesitan ayuda? Hace mucho tiempo atrás cuatro jóvenes fueron escogidos para ser los guardianes y ayudar a mantener el equilibrio en el mundo y en ese momento se crearon los cuatro báculos del Sol, la Luna, la Luz y la Oscuridad cada uno de ellos le fue asignado a su respectivo guardián y desde ese momento juraron proteger el equilibrio con sus vidas,pero...siempre hay una oveja negra.Uno de los guardianes llamado Terios creía que el poder que se le fue concebido no era suficiente, así que ideo un plan para poder obtener mas poder por las malas, primero fue por Nura la guardiana del báculo de la luz;la condujo a una trampa y la mato utilizando la magia mas oscura conocida hasta ese momento. Si necesitas algo mas pídemelo :3 Archivo:Chi2.jpgChi-Chan ^^ Juguemos!! 8D Archivo:Chi2.jpg 20:36 6 mar 2012 (UTC) :D Bueno... ¿Que puestos hay? ¿Es de MM o sprites? ¿Que datos debo poner? Esos son mis preguntas... Gracias por admitirme en tu historia :3 Archivo:Chi2.jpgChi-Chan ^^ Juguemos!! 8D Archivo:Chi2.jpg 21:30 6 mar 2012 (UTC) Amigos Uuuff...al fin alguien que sabe hablar a mi manera, si esos pendejos molestos nunca saben hablar en el chat, pasemos al tema 2, te pondre un Eeevee al lado n.n Is ShInY? Is ZaNgOoSe ,Is ZaNgOoSe812 Archivo:Zangoose_icon.png Firma :la: Aqui esta: Archivo:Reshiram_icon.gifFani >w< La mejor Zoroark de PE!!! Archivo:Zekrom_icon.gif Espero que te guste :3 Si tienes algun problema dime en mi discu, pero antes unas cosas: 1.- debes ir a mis preferencias, copiar el código fuente de tu firma y pegarla 2.- debes poner "Quiero usar wikitexto en mi firma" debes poner si o sino no te funciona 3.- Finalmente pones guardar preferencias y te sale la firma, si tienes problemas dime :3 Archivo:Chi2.jpgChi-Chan ^^ Juguemos!! 8D Archivo:Chi2.jpg 23:12 17 mar 2012 (UTC) Gracias Me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto mi novela, dejame los nombres de siftros, por si quiero añadir alguno, pero por el momento eso no entra en mis planes. Gracias por felicitarme, procuraré acordarme de tu cumpleaños. PD: Si podemos ser amigas. Ponme un eevee o un glceon, yo te pongo un zoroark, ¿ok? [[Usuario:Lowbia|'I´m a grey wolf']][[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia|'And you?']] 14:30 19 mar 2012 (UTC) Me gustaron los siftros que me pusiste, pero solo utilizaré a uno y ¿te importa que le cambié un par de cosillas?Cris ya es la mima de los niños, así que tendré que quitar ese detalle y un par de ellos más. Espero que no te importe. PD: ¡Gracias por las ideas! Recuerda votar en las encuestas, porfa. [[Usuario:Lowbia|'I´m a grey wolf']][[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia|'And you?']] 17:14 19 mar 2012 (UTC) Feeeeeeeeeeeliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz cumpleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Lalalalalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Feliz cumpleaños Fani!!!!!!! Psalo excelente, cumple mas, que se cumplan tus deseos!!! Toma un regalillo :3 Archivo:Fani's_gift.png Espero que te guste!!!!!!!! Archivo:Chi2.jpgChi-Chan ^^ Juguemos!! 8D Archivo:Chi2.jpg 23:27 30 mar 2012 (UTC) Lo siento! Lo siento! Felicidades, Cata (¿te puedo llamar así?). Me acordé ayer. Siento mucho que se me haya olvidado, pero muchísimas felicidades. En cuanto pueda, te hago un regalo. [[Usuario: Lowbia|'Lobi!!']][[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia|'¿Algo que decirme?']] 12:04 9 abr 2012 (UTC) PD: ¡Gracias por inscribirte en las audiciones! Tu regalo. ¡Cata! Siento el retraso, pero ya tengo tu regalo. Una vez más, te deseo feliz cumpleaños.¡Espero que te gusteArchivo:Para_pokefanita.jpg No se me dan muy bien estas cosas. [[Usuario: Lowbia|'Lobi!!']][[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia|'¿Algo que decirme?']] 11:07 11 abr 2012 (UTC) Te hecho de menos... Fani, te me has adelantado. Justamente hoy pensaba escribirte, pues, como ya he dicho, te hecho muchísimo de menos... Eres mi mejor amiga, la persona con la que me siento más cómoda al hablar, la que me cae mejor, pues eres majísima. Me ha hecho mucha ilusión recibir un mesaje tuyo, como hace tiempo que no nos "vemos" en el chat, y se nota tu ausencia... Respecto a tu pregunta, yo he estado bien. Saqué buenas notas en el trimestre (todo excelente menos un notable), me van a comprar el libro de Los Juegos del Hambre, también veré la película... Aunque, como todos, también he tenido mis problemillas... En fin, no te voy a aburrir. Ya me contarás que tal te ha ido a ti. Tu novela me encanta, tengo ganas de leer más capítulos. Me encanta el argumento, los personajes, la manera de narrarlo... ¡Todo! ¡Escribes genial! Ojalá mi novela fuese la mitad de buena que la tuya... ¡Dios, me encantaría que hicieses una segunda parte! Aunque, si decides no hacerla, pues que se le va a hacer... Respetaré tu decisión sea cual sea. Y, ya de paso, tengo ganas de salir en tu novela (bueno, las cartas). Pero tiempo al tiempo. ¡Yo me muero de ganas de volver a chatear contigo! El horario en el que suelo estar conectada en el chat es el siguiente: entre semana de 17:00 hasta 21:00. Los fines de semana no suelo estar. Y algunas noches me conecto. Yo he estado conectandome bastante, pero nunca te he encontrado... Pero ojalá esto cambie de ahora en adelante... Yo haré todo lo posible porque así sea. Bueno, pues eso. Deseandote lo mejor, con ganas de verte en el chat, y esperando más capítulos de tu novela, se despide: Incluso en las tinieblas...Se ve tu luz... 18:10 16 abr 2012 (UTC) PD: Te voy a dar un regalo de tu cumple un día de estos. Perdona que sea tan tarde... Pedido Hola Cati Archivo:Meow.gif Tus nuevos Pokémon: Archivo:Combusken_NB.gif(Tu nuevo Combusken evolucionara cuando realices 169 ediciones más...) Archivo:Huevo_de_Mareep.png (Tu huevo de Mareep eclosionara cuando realices 42 ediciones más, evolucionara cuando realices 90 ediciones más y volverá a evolucionar cuando realices 160 ediciones más...) Gracias por adoptar y cuídalos mucho Archivo:=D.png La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 22:58 10 jun 2012 (UTC) '' Holitas! Hola, bueno... Tu molas a la hora de escribir, y no te lanzaré una pared encima por ser mi plagio tener un nombre parecido al mio x'D Pero te juro que si nos confunden, incineraré al idiota (?) Quieres ser mi wiki-amiga? :3 'Summer Greenwitch~ Futuristic Diamond~! Talk with me here :D' 02:31 12 jun 2012 (UTC) PokéPark Archivo:Carta.pngArchivo:Pidgey_NB.png Hola aquí tienes tu ficha del CRPP. Aunque las misiones aún no están disponibles, pronto podrás comenzar a ayudarnos a todos en el Poképark. '''La plantilla debe ir en tu pagina de usuario' Si necesitas que se coloque ahí contacta conmigo. Haii Aqui tu Arceus Archivo:Arceus_NB.gif †яємιℓια ѕ¢αяℓєт† ~Archivo:Remilia_Scarlet_icon.png~ †мιѕѕ ναмριяє σƒ gєηѕσкуσ† 00:34 22 jun 2012 (UTC) Zorua Archivo:Zorua_NB_brillante.gifEvolucionara cuando hagas 45 ediciones más Gracias por adoptar Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Sneasel_mini.gifVisita mi PáginaArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gifArchivo:Dewgong_mini.gif¿Algo que Decirme?Archivo:Vaporeon_mini.gifArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 22:58 22 jun 2012 (UTC) Ok Me parece buena idea la que has tenido, pero me la plantearé más adelante, cuando haya terminado con Sea y el amuleto (que por cierto, casi está acabada) y con La Leyenda del ángel negro. Ahora estoy bastante liada con el Torneo de Novelas, así que en cuanto pueda me pondré a escribir de nuevo. ¡Gracias por tus ideas! [[Usuario: Lowbia|'La Guardiana ']][[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia|''' de la Luna']] 13:16 27 jun 2012 (UTC) PD: Cuando empiece a escribir la novela de los siftros, te aviso. Haaii~! x33 Aqui tu Mewtwo Archivo:Mewtwo_NB.gif Cuidalo bien y gracias por adoptar~! †яємιℓια ѕ¢αяℓєт† ~Archivo:Remilia_Scarlet_icon.png~ †мιѕѕ ναмριяє σƒ gєηѕσкуσ† 18:52 27 jun 2012 (UTC) Esto... Hola, Fani. Mira, ya sé que te he dicho que voy a aprovechar tu idea, pero me gustaría hacer la novela en solitario, si no te importa. No es que quiera quedarme con la fama para mí sola, sino que yo soy un poquito lenta escribiendo, (lo mismo escribo en una semana tres capítulos que no escribo ninguno) y eso puede ser un incordio para el otro escritor, ¿sabes? Además, me gustaría ser la autora total de Sea y los siftros porque les tengo un cariño especial. Espero que me entiendas, no te lo tomes a mal, por favor. [[Usuario: Lowbia|'La Guardiana ]][[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia| de la Luna']] 10:58 28 jun 2012 (UTC) Tu Pedido Hola Cati Archivo:Meow.gif '''Tu Nuevo Pokémon:' Archivo:Mawile_NB.gif Pd:Para ver la información de la evolución o eclosión de tus Pokémon pasa el ratón sobre ellos.'' Cuídalo mucho y gracias por adoptar Archivo:=D.png La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 06:06 10 jul 2012 (UTC) Hum...Pokefanita?? Oye Pokefanita, solo por casualidad, ¿Tienes cuenta en Youtube? Es para comprobar una de mis sospechas, y si quieres saber quien soy...Tote2012XD (discusión) 01:31 20 jul 2012 (UTC) Bueno, te debo una respuesta... Es que te pregunto sobre eso porque en Youtube, hay un creepypastero que me encanta, se llama Pokefan con un numero que no me acuerdo y siempre pone fotos de Zoroark y en cuanto a los dibujos...¿Cuales tienes n_n?Tote2012XD (discusión) 02:14 20 jul 2012 (UTC) ¡Si! ¡Aah! ¡Una amiga! ¡Claro! ¡Siempre estoy abierta a nuevos amigos! Archivo:(babyface).png Nunca rechazo a nadie cuando quiere ser mi amigo (Claro que mi hermano metiche no quiere que tenga amigos hombres y yo no tengo que meterme en su vida) Bueno, claro que te pongo como amiga n_n Tote2012XD (discusión) 02:35 20 jul 2012 (UTC) Scyther Archivo:Scyther_NB_variocolor.gifEvolucionara al estar equipado con un revestimiento metalico que puede ser comprado en la tienda mas cercana y las tiendas participantes ;D (? Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Sneasel_mini.gifVisita mi PáginaArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gifArchivo:Dewgong_mini.gif¿Algo que Decirme?Archivo:Vaporeon_mini.gifArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 19:24 20 jul 2012 (UTC) Prestame tu ayuda! Pokefanita, necesito tu ayuda un poco, veras, yo soy nueva y no tengo idea de como ponerle color a las cosas (mi perfil es de color gracias a un admin) Asi que, ¿Me puedes poner color a la tabla de mi perfil porfavor? Si no puedes, no importa Archivo:(babyface).png Gracias de antemano Tote2012XD (discusión) 01:06 21 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola!! Lo siento por este mensajito, pero no puedo enviarte mensajes por que te desconectaste, espero que no te incomode y no creas que no quiero hablarte. Atte:Si necesitas algo te podre ayudar.Archivo:Zekrom_NB.gif 23:09 26 jul 2012 (UTC) Holita!!! Hola ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien, algo me he estado preguntando y el día de hoy me acordé, son 2 cosas, espero que no te molesten 1: Podemos ser amigos? XD 2: Me acorde de algo que se me olvidó poner en la ficha de tu reality, ¿Puedo ponerlo aquí? Genial, grax. No se donde vaya XDDDDDDD. Ah, si creo que en actitud (Sería lo más conveniente) Quedaría así: Actitud: Es muy amable, generoso, bondado y muy audaz, se preocupa más por los demás qué por él mismo, sus padres muririeron y no sabe como murieron y quien los mato, a veces se sale de control y empieza a atacar a todos, sin importar si es su amigo o enemigo pero luego reacciona y se arrepienta hasta al llegar al tal grado de lastimarse a sí mismo, ya al muy extremo podría tomar un camino doloroso que llegue a la muerte. Muchas gracias por hacerme caso, te lo agradezco muchisimo, que te la pases muy bien ;) Atte: Si necesitas algo te podre ayudar.Archivo:Zekrom_NB.gif 03:56 28 jul 2012 (UTC) PD: Ponlo, plis, esperaré tu respuesta :D PokéPark Tu Pedido.~ Hola Cati Archivo:Meow.gif ---- 'Tu Nuevo Pokémon: 'Archivo:Braviary_NB2.gif Cuídalo mucho y muchas gracias por adoptar. x3 Buscando mi propio camino dorado Junto con mis propios Zapatos de Plata. 16:02 6 ago 2012 (UTC) Tu pedido de la tienda Aquí tienes tu pedido de la tienda de la guardería central: Archivo:Revestimiento metálico.png Gracias por comprar! '''★Rin [[Usuario Discusión:HikamiChan|'''X]] [[Eddy y el reino de los fantasmas|'''Len]] 21:08 6 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola Archivo:Dummy.png Fani, me encanta como va tu reality! ya quiero ver los siguientes retos!! me encantaaaa X3 siguela pronto!!!!! ah, por cierto lamento por no contestarte pronto.... La culpa es de mi Internet X3(y de mi hermano ¬_¬) Saludos!!!! Archivo:Mightyena mini.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Zorua21|'Te firmo porque me caes bien y por que eres super!!']]00:52 14 ago 2012 (UTC) Holis!! Hola Fanita ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien, ya hice el dibujo, me quedo muy feo y salió la mesa, no se tomar fotos, espero que te guste. Si necesitas algo te podre ayudar.Archivo:Zekrom_NB.gif 22:42 18 ago 2012 (UTC) Archivo:Regalo_para_Fanita.jpg Oye En la novela de Las aventuras de Johto tienes que poner tu sprite n3n Solo eso :3 -- LauraTogepi~ 25/08/2012 10:21 Lo siento mucho :( Lo siento mucho por no contestarte el mensaje privado, es que estaba jugando con la patineta y se me olvido cerrar el chat, lo lamento mucho :( Atte: Deja tu mensaje o insulto aquí.Archivo:Krookodile_NB2.gif 23:56 25 ago 2012 (UTC) PD: Espero tu respuesta. ¡Me encantaría! ¡Muchas gracias por invitarme a participar en la novela, Fani! La verdad, me ha gustado mucho, trama y personajes, y está muy bien escrita, aunque te recomiendo que uses un poco más los puntos y comas, si no se hace un poco pesado de leer. Perdona que no comente, pero no se me ocurre nada que escribir. Que sepas que me hace mucha ilusión aparecer en tu novela. De momento te dejo el pokémon, el nombre y el carácter, si necesitas algo más dímelo. Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee_Shiny.png Nombre: Leena. Carácter: Es callada y seria. Desconfiada por naturaleza. También es bastante tímida. Su mayor deseo es evolucionar a Umbreon. [[Usuario: Lowbia|'Me llamo Lobi. ']][[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia|''' Quizá hayas oído hablar de mí.]] 11:38 27 ago 2012 (UTC) PD: ¡Que sepas que estoy muy bien, espero que tú también! ¡Saludos desde la otra punta del mundo, España! Hola!!! Hola Fanita ¿Cómo está mi Jolteon favorita? Espero que bien y te pido un superultramegarrequetemuyimportante favor. Por la culpa de mi puto internet no pude poner lo de Yuki, ¿Me podríad decir su personalidad e historia? Por vaor, la culpa no es de nadie es de mi puto ordenador de mierda (?) Bueno, gracias y espero tu respuesta. Atte: Deja tu mensaje o insulto aquí.Archivo:Krookodile_NB2.gif 23:59 29 ago 2012 (UTC) PD: Perdón por no contestarte los MP D: Fani! Hola Fanita, vengo a pedirte un sicologo porque estoy demasiado loca intercambio. Si te preguntas de que se trata, es muy simple, yo te hago un dibujito y tu me haces un dibujito, te lo pido porque dibujas bien y porque necesito una motivacion para dibujar, ¿que me dices? Archivo:Darkrai_mini.pngUn espiritu es fantastico, mucho mas cuando encuentra la paz~Archivo:Cresselia_mini.png A mi dame... 1 Dia, ¿por que un dia? bueno porque mi papa esta acostado, el sabe usar el scaner y yo no tengo camaraaaaaaaaaa Tote2012XD (discusión) 03:17 2 sep 2012 (UTC) (pajita firmar .3.) Hi! Hola, Fani. Sé que este dibujo es probablemente el peor de los gijinkas, pero me he esmerado mucho en ello. Lo he hecho porque quiero agradecerte que me hayas dejado participar en tu novela, y además porque también me caes muy bien. Archivo:Gijinka_de_Jolteon.jpg Bueno, espero que te guste. [[Usuario: Lowbia|'Me llamo Lobi. ']][[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia| Quizá hayas oído hablar de mí.]] 11:13 8 sep 2012 (UTC) PD: Algo me decía que Jolteon era tu evolución de Eevee favorita, así que le hice a él. ¡Saludos desde España! Disculpa la tardanza Pero aquí tienes a los pokémon que encargaste en la guardería Evolucionará a las 200 ediciones Archivo:Huevo de Chimchar.png Se abrirá a las 200 ediciones, evolucionará a las 300 y volverá a evolucionar a las 400 Pido disculpas de nuevo por la tardanza de parte de los encargados de la guardería. ¡Cuídalos bien! [[Usuario:Lau-Cynda~|'''Lau Sparkle]]~[[Usuario Discusión:Lau-Cynda~|'Hellos Pewdie. I am Stephano ']] 14:56 13 sep 2012 (UTC) Hey! ¡Gracias por reservarme un puesto en tu novela! Me gustaría devolverte el favor. He creado una novela nueva (ahora es un proyecto, espero que salga adelante) y me gustaría que crearás a un personaje, la mejor amiga de Talía. De verdad, no sé como agradecerte todo los favores que me haces, y eso que ni siquiera nos conocemos de verdad. [[Usuario: Lowbia|'Me llamo Lobi. ']][[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia|''' Quizá hayas oído hablar de mí.]] 12:19 29 sep 2012 (UTC) Sobre el personaje ¡Hola, Fani! No sé si habrás visto mi otro mensaje, pero te agradecería que me dejaras cuanto antes la ficha del personaje que te dije. Es que tengo ahora un ataque de inspiración increíble,¿verdad? y me gustaría aprovecharlo al máximo. Te dejo los datos que quiero que rellenes: Nombre y apellido: Sexo: Chica Aspecto: Edad: (12 o 13) Personalidad: [[Usuario: Lowbia|'Me llamo Lobi. ']][[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia| Quizá hayas oído hablar de mí.']] 17:24 2 oct 2012 (UTC) Respuesta: No (?. Nah, es bromita Fani. Claro que puedes, enseguida lo pongo, cuando termine el capitulo xD Archivo:Azelf_icon.gif♦¿Qué soy?♦ ♦Soy una Azelf, sádica, hipster y con amor al piano. Recuérdalo♦Archivo:Azelf_icon.gif Aceptada Has sido aceptada para el juego de sobrevivir. Seria bueno que intentaras conseguir uno o dos aliados para la arena, o que te especializaras en un tipo de arma. Para cualquier pregunta o respuesta, dejame un mensaje en mi discusion "Que la suerte este siempre de vuestro lado" [[User:Eco1003|''Victor, Taro en Pokémon]] ''¿Hay algo que quieras saber? 18:24 19 oct 2012 (UTC) trick or treat? JUAJUA JUA truco o trato? , queroo memelos o pocholatinas (?) ñaaa feliz halloween mi fani-chan >w< toma un presente :3 espero que te guste 600px FELIZ HALLOWEEN :D --Archivo:Meiko_icon_by_yen.png☆¡MєιкσXKαιтσ!☆PσcнσCαвrα fєνєя♪Archivo:Kaito_icon.gif 21:45 31 oct 2012 (UTC) El mejor día eeeeeeees (8 #Estaré en la Octava Sombraaaaaaaaa :la:! #Que si quiero ser de tu reality???? CLAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ME ENCANTA Y LO ADMIRO!!!! Soy buena haciendo sufrir gente como la asesina sádica que aspiro ser :3 #Y encima le echas que aparezco en el capitulo 3 de Demon' Nightmare :emoluigidealegria: #Yandere...Cuando Slender Man se ria de uno de tus cuentos y tu les saques la reputación :3 ¡GRACIAS FANI! ¡ERES LA MEJOR! Archivo:La.gif Archivo:Servine_NB_brillante.gif←Quiero ser una Servine Shiny en la novela, sabes mas o menos como soy Archivo:Sadic_face.png Hipster, Sadica, Asesina, Interesada, Desconfiada, Alemana (soy chilena, pero buaano) Sigilosa y con amor al Klavier (piano=Aleman) y quizaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...Que se enamore, por el mero hecho de ser una Tsundere :3 Gracias, infinitas gracias. Asegurate de que yo mate a algun participante (? Archivo:Servine_icon.gif~Aunque sea una Azelf~ ~Tambien soy una Servine amable, triste, tsundere y macabra ~Archivo:Servine_icon.gif ♫Y en la oscuridad perdi (8♫ Holacerooos Fani, mi querida Yandere :3, vengo a darte una bienaventuranza, ok no xD Veras, estoy planeando una novelistica especial Archivo:.v..jpg, y como soy una dibujante (en teoría eweU), la representaré gráficamente :3 :feellikeasir: (Mangas :D) y como eres una gran (Yandere) amiga que me incluyo en su reality genial :emoluigidealegria: quiero incluirte en la novela (Y en el manga), es opcional :), tu eliges :D Se despide: La Servine Shiny Pianista Alemana Hipster de PE Archivo:Eevee_icon.gifღYo no busco mi propósitoღ ღBusco lo que es correctoღArchivo:Eevee_icon.gif Shi! Auch, auch, pobre de mi tentàculo T.T (feel like a Slender man (?) Haz el artwork (Total tengo que adaptarlo un poco a mi capacidad .v., tambièn tu descripcion (y tu nombre xD), gracias por aceptar :D -Quizá que le vaya a hacer a Dialga...Archivo:Sadic_face.png Atte: ajgsgfjashgfaj Fay OE3 skdfskdjhfk porfa lociento por molestar y se que es la mejor intencion pero podrias especificar con lo de ti ficha en entre hoenn y sinnoh esque no se como poderte si nose que nombre quieres que pokemon que spriterasi que plis espesifica Pachirisu70 :) ami Amigas tu y yo Fani! Hola, vengo a estorbar (?), mentira, oye, vi que tenías tu canal de Youtube -Ya me suscribi x3-. Yo tambien voy a ser loquendera, pero antes necesito de tu ayuda, verás... La maldita mierda de programa que descargue no me sirve -Textaloudnosequenumero- Y necesito que me des el link para descargarlo PLISSSS D8 -Y si puedes la voces ya no que no hay ni madres en la Internet, me pasé literalmente dias buscando- Por favor! Me harías la vida más sencilla ;w; -Fay, la chica con flojera de firmar ;w; ¿Cual es su nombre? Hola,soy Mew2003 la creadora de Vida de un asesino.Tu personaje tiene 19 años ¿pero como se llama? Atte:Femenino,el mejor genero (discusión) 19:43 27 nov 2012 (UTC) La leyenda del ángel negro ¡Hi, Fani! Voy a recuperar el hilo de LLAN y te quería pedir un favorcito...¿Podrías difundir un poco por el chat las audiciones? Es que yo no me conecto nunca (si tuviera más tiempo libre, lo haría yo, pero útlimamente estoy muy ocupada) y quiero que un puesto de cada personaje este rellenado, por lo menos, para así no tener que parar cuando no este el personaje que necesito. Yo lo estoy difndiendo por las discus de otros users. [[Usuario: Lowbia|'Win or lose ']]Archivo:Vaporeon NB.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia|''' You choose ]] 19:43 13 dic 2012 (UTC) PD: Que sepas que dentro de poco voy a empezar esa novela de las vidas anteriores de los siftros que me dijiste ;) :) Hola, hola. Soy yo. He pensado guau que como Luna es un personaje creado por ti no me digas deberías hacer su capítulo en Recuerdos de la vida. Está la última porque los he puesto por orden de categoría social de los pokémon legendarios. Bueno, espero que aceptes. Tómate tu tiempo en hacerlo. [[Usuario: Lowbia|'En estas navidades... ']]Archivo:Eevee NB.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia|¡poke turrón de chocolate! ]] 15:01 23 dic 2012 (UTC) No te preocupes No te preocupes, haz el capítulo cuando quieras, aunque yo no haya terminado ninguno. No llevan un orden a la hora de escribirlos, así que empieza cuando quieras. Solo te pido una cosa: cuando Luna muera, debe encontrarse con su señor en una sala blanca y este le debe decir que ha sido elegida como su siftro, (le explica que es eso) que olvidará su vida anterior y blablabla... ¡Feliz Navidad y Própero Año Nuevo 2013! [[Usuario: Lowbia|'En estas navidades... ']]Archivo:Eevee NB.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia|¡poke turrón de chocolate! ]] 13:07 24 dic 2012 (UTC) PD: Que te lo pases bien en ese viaje en febrero. =) Audiciones Hola fani! Quería pedirte que porfavor, completes las audiciones (Vida Pasada/Audiciones) Necesito tu papel para el capítulo 1, y quiero hacerlo ya! Gracias Archivo:Surfing_Pikachu_by_Kuroda_Taiki.png¡Verano!¿Quieres surfear?Archivo:Surfing_Pikachu_by_Kuroda_Taiki.png 04:30 2 ene 2013 (UTC) ??? Click aquí Lee: Eh hecho la página de: Katerin Kizuma, la pesonaje de Vida Pasada. Te pongoeste link para que lo veas (Obvio), y si quieres puedes mandarme un mensaje con algunos datos que quieras agragar, yo los pondré. Archivo:Surfing_Pikachu_by_Kuroda_Taiki.png¡Verano!¿Quieres surfear?'''Archivo:Surfing_Pikachu_by_Kuroda_Taiki.png 04:16 3 ene 2013 (UTC) No quiero parecer grosero!! No quiero parecer grosero, pero nada más tienes 2 días para completar la ficha, no quiero parecer que te estoy apurando, pero es que me inspiré :la: Bueno, espero que no te hayas molestado, y gracias de antemano Atte: Pronto será mi cumpleaños número 14.Archivo:Krookodile_NB2.gif 00:10 8 ene 2013 (UTC)